In this proposal, funds are requested for a 7.0 Tesla 30 cm bore magnetic resonance imaging and spectroscopy system designed for imaging small animals. This system would be the first small animal magnetic resonance imaging system at Weill Medical College of Cornell University, and would satisfy a critical need in the development of animal models of disease. We have a particular interest in high- resolution anatomical and functional imaging of transgenic mice, and there currently is no magnetic resonance system suitable for that purpose that is accessible to Weill Medical College investigators. Specific projects to be undertaken by eleven independent NIH sponsored major users with a total of fourteen R01, one P01, and one U01 grants at the College will include 1) disease staging and therapeutic monitoring of leukemia and lymphoma, 2) functional and anatomical imaging of the developing brain, 3) magnetic resonance spectroscopy of Parkinson's and Huntington's diseases, 4) retinoid pharmacology and its applications in oncology, 5) gene therapy for Batten's disease, 6) functional analysis of brain derived neurotrophic factor, and investigation of 7) neurotrophins and 8) endothelial cell precursors in neoangiogenesis. Our transgenic mouse facility will provide animals for these projects. The proposed instrument would be sited at our two-year old Biomedical Imaging Research Center. This stand-alone facility currently houses both a 3.0 Tesla MRI system and whole-body PET/CT system for human subjects, as well as a small animal PET system. The human systems are dedicated to applications development and clinical research. The addition of a small animal MRI/MRS system would be the ideal complement to existing scanners and greatly facilitate translational research from small animals to humans. More importantly, it would enhance the assessment of transgenic mouse models of disease in our areas of interest. Space for the new instrument already exists in our Imaging Center, as future expansion was a planned component of the original build-out of the property in 2001. A well-established and financially supported administrative structure is in place as a Biomedical Imaging Core Facility to manage the system and serve the needs of investigators with projects involving small animal imaging as listed in this proposal. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]